


The Silent One

by princesasophie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is in France, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Derek-centric, Erica is dead, Gen, Kate Argent Pain, Lydia Jackson and Danny don't really exist I guess, Meaning even I don't really know, Memories, None of the characters really appears except Derek and Deucalion, boyd is dead, derek is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesasophie/pseuds/princesasophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darkness shot at: I smiled, as politely replied - 'I'm afraid not, Sir.'"</p><p>Derek couldn't remember how many times someone had told him that he was weak. But he remembers perfectly who did it – Kate, Peter, Erica, Cora, Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent One

“Darkness shot at: I smiled, as politely replied – 'I'm afraid not, Sir.'”

 

  * The Silent One, Ivor Gurney




 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Derek couldn't remember how many times someone had told him that he was weak. He remember perfectly who did it – Kate, Peter, Erica, Cora, Boyd. _

 

“I'm your Alpha, Isaac. If I tell you to grab Stiles and Scott, run far away and never come back, then you will do it!”

 

_ Maybe he didn't remember how many times because of how much time he spent with a blank mind, while training so hard, just to be sure that he would not be called weak again. _

 

“I trust you, Scott. Take care of Isaac. Take care of him. Promise me you will take care of him. He deserves more than anyone to live a peaceful life. Take care of him.”

 

_ Maybe he didn't remember because weakness was what allowed Kate to kill his family and that he refused to remember all of the time she had told him that he was weak. _

 

“I know better than anyone that leaving won't make you forget your mother, Stiles, but I also know that staying in a place where everything reminds you of your mother won't help. Leave. Don't run away. Say goodbye and leave.”

 

_ Maybe he didn't remember how many times because he tried so hard to be strong, for his pack and that he refused to be affected by memories. _

 

“You're weak, Derek. And it's a man blind that tells you that. Weak.”

 

“ _Weak.”_

 

“Weak!”

 

“WEAK.”

 

“ _WEAK!”_

 

“Join us, Derek. We will make you strong, Derek. Join us.”

 

_ Maybe he didn't remember because one of his numerous fights against hunters might have caused him partial amnesia. _

 

Fangs out.

 

_ Maybe he simply didn't remember because remembering hurts, and he has had enough. _

 

Claws out.

 

_ But maybe, just maybe, he didn't remember how many times because he couldn't be sure how many had really happened and how many were just dreams, how many had been whispered by ghosts. _

 

“I'm afraid not, Sir.”

 

 

 


End file.
